


Lightning Strikes

by Winchester_with_Wings



Category: DCU, The Flash (TV 2014), The Flash - All Media Types
Genre: Cosplay, DO NOT COPY, DO NOT REPLICATE, Do Not Translate, F/M, Fluff, Reader-Insert, Reader-Interactive, Storm - Freeform, Warpath - Freeform, X-men - Freeform, XMEN cosplay, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-16
Updated: 2016-07-16
Packaged: 2018-07-24 07:54:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,675
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7500225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winchester_with_Wings/pseuds/Winchester_with_Wings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>@mrs-barry-allen requested/summary: a fic where Cisco and the reader are getting ready for Comic Con and the reader has been waiting to show Cisco her cosplay and that could turn into something lol… [I removed her character suggestions for suspense lol]</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lightning Strikes

**Author's Note:**

> TOTAL FLUFF! Picked the request cuz an anon on my Flash blog asked for more Cisco fluff. I’m trying to go through my requests but there’s a lot! LOL Cisco cosplays like Warpath in X-Men: Days of Future Past (I know Cisco and Carlos aren’t Native American but his hair works for the character) Also I’ve never been to Comic Con and I’ve never cosplayed. I struggled with coming up with a title. Sorry if it’s cheesy. feedback is appreciated :)

Cisco is a pro at fabricating costumes. You don’t tell him that to his face. Mostly because you don’t need to. He knows it. After creating the signature, efficient, and stylish Flash suit, cosplaying is a no brainer for him.

When he’d invited you to go to the Central City Comic Con, you didn’t hesitate to say yes. But then at a later date you realized…you were going to have to cosplay. You’d never done it before and you instantly felt the pressure to do it well.

Cisco had joked about taking out _his suit_ (aka the Flash’s suit) but it was tailor made to Barry’s lean physique. So Cisco decided to dress as Warpath. Obviously Cisco’s not Native American, but his hair fits the character and he looks so cool with the black paint across his eyes.

As you predicted, he spares no expense in recreating every detail of the character’s look. Every day when you catch him working on it at S.T.A.R Labs, he shows you his progress, maybe asks for a moment’s help, and then asks how your cosplay is coming along.

You don’t tell him what character you picked. She’s your favorite and while you think the cosplay is coming together well, you’re still very self conscious about it. Even if it looks authentic, or at least like an excellent replica, you’re still worried about wearing it out in public.

You’re one of those girls with wide and curvy hips and breasts. You don’t look bad naked…in fact, you’re very confident about your birthday suit. But being curvy comes with the risk of potentially making things look sexier than they are. You wear a plain one piece bathing suit to the beach and you’re still turning heads with pushed up breasts and a perky bottom. And just because you’re confident, doesn’t mean you like people’s eyes all over you.

But you figure that if there was ever a day to go all out and look sexy, Comic Con would be it. Female superheroes often have hypersexualized outfits and there are cosplaying women braver than you who dare to turn up the sex appeal and modify the character’s costume to make it even sexier.

You don’t modify yours too much from the source material, though there are several styles to choose from. Cisco pesters you for at least a week, desperately wanting to know what character you’ve picked and if you need any help creating the costume. You’d withheld all information except one teasing sentence.

“Cisco, it’s really not that hard to make a cosplay costume…when there’s not much fabric involved.”

That was the day you’d maybe let it slip just a tad that you had feelings for Cisco. You’d winked at him and pretended that you were flirting with confidence but really you kept looking across the room with blushing cheeks and a shy glance here and there when he wasn’t noticing. But you’re not sure. Maybe he did notice because then for a few days Cisco gets closer to you, doing a little of his own light flirting.

You were starting to think…and hope…that Comic Con might end up being a first date.

 

* * *

 

The day of the Con, Cisco is dressed up and sitting on your couch. He’s waiting–impatiently–for you to finish the final touches on your cosplay. He’s shouting out guesses but they’re all wrong, surprisingly. You thought he knew you better.

You take more time than you planned on pinning down your hair so that you can comfortably and convincingly wearing a white wig. This was why Cisco had come over to your place so early before the Con started, getting ready might take awhile and your place was closer to the convention center.

You have to make sure your legs are shaved and smooth (above the knee especially, since your legs would be on display…well not really all of them because your black leather boots reach past your knee and stop mid thigh). You carefully put in white-out contact lenses. They’re uncomfortable but not terribly so. As you put on your costume, a strapless black and gold leather corset with a plunging V neckline and black bottoms (which might as well be considered underwear), you start to see your character come to life.

The white hair and shimmering black leather contrast well with your light brown skin. The gold cuffs on your wrists which your cape attaches to, glimmer against your skin. You hope you’ll fit in a the Con.

“Y/N! Are you almost ready? I can’t wait!” Cisco calls out again. You can hear him moving around your apartment. He’s likely foraging through your fridge and pantry.

“I’m almost done! Just gotta finish my make up!” you reply, sitting down in front of your vanity to do some beauty make-up. Now _that_ is something you’re familiar with. When Cisco’s not showing you movie trailers on youtube, you like to watch make-up tutorial videos. Winged eyeliner, shimmering eyeshadow, dark red lipstick and even a perfume that contains body glimmer; you’re finally ready. You brush out the white wig one last time.

“Okay! I’m done! I’m coming out. Don’t laugh at me okay? Okay Cisco? I’ve never done this before.” Cisco chuckles and consents to your no laughing rule. You take a deep breath and exit the room.

Cisco’s opinion of your cosplay is the most important opinion of the day. But he says nothing.

He’s staring at you, slack-jawed and wide eyed. The whites of his eyes stand out from the stripe of black face paint across his eyes, temple to temple.

You were resting your hands on your hips in some sort of silly superhero pose but the longer he’s silent, the more uncomfortable you get. Your hands drop to your sides.

“Well? What do you think?” you ask, your eyes downcast as if you’ve disappointed him.

“We can’t go to Comic Con with you looking like that,” Cisco deadpans. Your heart falls to the pit of your stomach.

“Oh um…why?” He gets to his feet–damn he looks so badass!–and approaches you. Slowly, his mouth stretches into a dopey grin and his eyes crinkle in the corners.

“Because I’ll get jealous with all the attention you’ll get,” he chuckles.

“But your cosplay is great too! People are going to love it.”

“No. That’s not the reason.” Cisco’s voice is deeper now, weighed down with tension and intent. “You can’t go looking like that…because I’ll get jealous that all the guys’ attention will be on you…and I’ll feel foolish for not having told you sooner…” He pauses for a moment to say something else. He chuckles, “God, you look fantastic. Just like Storm…I should’ve known you’d pick her. You look just like her. A total babe.”

That makes you giggle. Did Cisco just call you a babe? No. He’s calling Storm a babe, you correct yourself, tempering your enthusiasm and ego.

You swallow around a lump in your throat. You knew that the costume would be sexy but you hadn’t expected it to have any effect on Cisco. You thought he only thought of you as a friend.

“Tell me what?” you ask for clarification.

“How gorgeous you are. And how crazy I am for not asking you out,” Cisco cheeks turn red as he looks at the ground, a little shy. He takes your hands. “Just my luck. You’ll probably catch some other guy’s attention while we’re at the Con and I won’t even matter.” You squeeze his hands, your heartbeat picking up the pace.

“Cisco, I’m going _with you_ though…because I like _you_.” You take a leap of faith. “I only have eyes for you,” whisper and look down. Cisco’s eyebrows raise in surprise.

“But do the contacts hurt?” You giggle and shrug. Cisco frowns. “They hide your eyes.”

“So? That’s what they’re supposed to do.”

“Yeah but you have the most beautiful eyes. It’s a shame to cover them up.” Cisco tilts your chin up so that you look at him while his warm and kind eyes search your features. The white-out contacts probably mask the meaning of your facial expressions.

“How about we make a deal? If you let me wear the contacts and the costume to Comic Con…and I stay by your side the whole time, because _I want to_ …I’ll get rid of the contacts, show my real eyes, and wear normal but still sexy clothes on our second date tomorrow night?” You chew on your bottom lip, giddy and flirty like you’ve always wanted to be with Cisco. Cisco tucks some of his black hair behind his ear.

“Our _second_ date?”

Cisco’s still got his fingers under your chin, tilting your head up to look at him. You start to lean forward and his hand shifts to cup the back of your head as you press a kiss to his lips. Your lipstick doesn’t transfer, thankfully.

“Today’s our first date, Cisco Ramon. You didn’t think we would say everything we just said, and _not_ go to the Con as a couple, did you?”

Cisco is beaming at you with happiness and excitement. He glances at the clock on the wall.

“We’ve still got time before we need to be there,” he says.

“Good,” you whisper, your fingers caressing his face as you kiss him once more. “Promise me you won’t mess up my makeup and costume?” you murmur between kisses. Cisco chuckles, you see that his pupils are blown wide with lust.

“I can’t make that promise,” he growls as he captures your mouth in a passionate kiss, long repressed and overdue romantic feelings on both your parts come to the surface.

Lightning strikes. The electricity between you and every kiss lights every nerve ending on fire. It’s almost like you really are Storm. Who knew that it would take you pretending to be someone else to finally make you and your best friend confess your feelings for each other? 


End file.
